La vengeance d'Anubis
by jennyjadehammond
Summary: Le SG1 voyage dans le temps et fait une découverte qui bouleverse leurs relations alors que Daniel vient d'apprendre un secret et que Sam est reenvoyée  JackxSam, JackxDaniel, SamxAnubis


**Hello ! Moi c'est Jenny et je voulai réagir d'abord sur plusieurs trucs avant de commencer, d'abord sur la polémique qui a été lancé par ma soeur, j'aimerai réagir pour la soutenir parce qu'elle a eu pelin de commentaire pour dire que jack et daniel ne s'aiment pas : or c'est faux et les producteurs l'ont révélés qu'il y avait plus de que l'amitié et c'est pour ça que parfois dans certain épisodes, on a des doutes genre quand daniel est nu et que jack le regarde après qu'il soit en vie et il se cache dans le drapeau. Bref, faut accepter que des gens puissent voire autre chose que du sam et jack, moi aussi j aime ce couple mais sa serait trop simple si y'avait qu'eux deux !**

**cette histoire est un défi, j'ai voulu mettre ce que j'aimai le plus dans stargate : les voyages dans le temps, les couples, et le plus grand méchnt de tout les temps Anubis ! (mais y'a des révélation que j'ai inventé, bien sur !), et j'ai essayé de faire comme un vrai épisode avec des rebondissements, et parfois des trucs compliqué, mais je 'laime bien, c'est ma première et elle se concentre beaucoup sur la relation des personnages**

**J'espère que vous aimerais, moi ca m'a fait plaisir d'écrire et je contiue et vous prépare d'autres surprises ;)**

**Jenny. h.**

IERE PARTIE

Le soleil venait de se coucher sur la base du SGC. Tout le monde dormait, sauf une personne. Daniel Jackson ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil cette nuit là. Il était trop occupé à déchiffrer une tablette. Il espérait découvrir sur le morceau de pierre comment sauver sa femme, tuer les goa'ulds et extraire les dangereux serpents.

Daniel – Je commence à fatiguer..., je devrais dormir, mais je dois continuer, si je veux la sauver...

Malgré l'épuisement, Daniel ne s'arrêta pas. Mais le sommeil était puissant, ses paupières se fermèrent petit à petit. Sans s'en rendre compte, il s'endormit. Il se mit à faire un rêve étrange. Des visages à la fois familiers et à la fois inconnus apparaissent devant lui. Il se réveilla en sursaut et cria :« Maman !». Le téléphone était entrain de sonner. Daniel décrocha.

Daniel – Bonsoir, ici le SGC, qui est à l'appareil ?  
Inconnu – Bonsoir, puis-je parle au docteur Daniel Jackson ?  
Daniel – C'est lui-même, qui êtes-vous ?  
Inconnu – Docteur, j'ai besoin que vous veniez me voir tout de suite. Demain matin, vous êtes disponible ?  
Daniel – Oui, pourquoi cela ?  
Inconnu – Je ne peux pas vous l'annoncer au téléphone... Vous devez venir.  
Daniel – Très bien, je viendrai.

Daniel raccrocha. Après cet étrange coup de fil et cet étrange rêve, il ne pouvait pas trouver le sommeil... Il resta allonger dans son lit à regarder le plafond.

Daniel – Je ne comprends pas le sens de ce rêve... Ca me semble si étrange.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte. C'était son ami Jack. Il se met assis sur le bord du lit.

Jack – Daniel, ça ne va pas ?  
Daniel – Non, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil. J'ai travaillé toute la nuit sur cette tablette goa'uld...  
Jack – Daniel, tu dois te reposer.  
Daniel – Tu as raison Jack, je vais aller dormir.  
Jack – Très bien, moi je retourne rendre mon rapport au Général Hammond.  
Daniel – Merci Jack.

En refermant la porte, Jack soupira. Il se sentait si proche de Daniel, mais cela lui semblait si trouble. Il s'en alla rendre son rapport. Daniel essaya de dormir, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas. Soudain son réveil sonna. Il se dépêcha de se rendre au rendez-vous mystérieux.

Un homme l'attendait sur un banc, dans un parc pas très loin de la base. C'était en réalité l'ancien avocat de la mère de Daniel. Même si elle était morte, il continuait d'être son avocat.

Daniel – Mais je me souviens de vous, vous êtes l'avocat de ma mère. Je vous ai vu une fois quand j'étais petit.  
Avocat – Oui Daniel.  
Daniel – Que voulez-vous me dire de si important ? Je travaille sur des projets importants vous savez.  
Avocat – Oui. Je ne vous dérangerai pas très longtemps. Je suis aussi très occupé.  
Daniel – Alors..., dites moi !  
Avocat – J'ai découvert une lettre qui vous êtiez adressé si votre mère venait à mourir. Elle était rangée dans le testament mais je ne l'ai découverte qu'aujourd'hui. Tenez.

Daniel commença à lire la lettre mais les premiers mots le firent pleurent. Il ne pouvait pas continuer car l'écriture de sa mère le rendait très triste. La lettre disait en gros

« Cher Daniel, si je venais à mourir un jour, sache que même si je t'aime, je ne suis pas ta mère car je t'ai adopté. Désolé Daniel. Ta mère.»

Il pleura et l'avocat le prit dans ses bras car c'était un homme très attaché au genre humain Daniel s'en alla sans dire un mot, il était très confus. L'avocat n'était pas parti du banc, il repensait à la mère de Daniel, car il l'avait aimé il y a très longtemps quand elle était encore vivante..

Daniel arriva au SGC les larmes aux deux yeux. Jack l'intercepta à l'entrée, il n'avait pas remarqué la tristesse du garçon.

Jack – Daniel, ça te dit qu'on aille pêcher ?  
Daniel – Non Jack...  
Jack – Ok.

Jack n'avait pas compris pourquoi le jeune garçon lui avait répondu aussi froidement. Daniel ne voulait rien dire à Jack car il avait peur que Jack le voit autrement. Il ne voulait pas apparaître comme quelqu'un de faible devant lui. Il préférait se cacher pour pleurer mais dans les couloirs il croisa Teal'c.

Teal'c – Daniel Jackson, ça ne va pas ?  
Daniel – Non Teal'c.

Il explosa en sanglot. Le jaffa ne savait pas comment réagir, puis décida de faire comme dans les séries qu'il avait regardé sur la terre : il prit Daniel dans ses bras. Ils se mirent assis et décidèrent de discuter.

Daniel – J'ai appris aujourd'hui que ma mère n'est pas ma mère Teal'c et ça me rend triste, elle me manque.  
Teal'c – Un proverbe Jaffa dit que les morts ont toujours tord Daniel Jackson. Vous ne pouvez pas vous sentir triste, la mort fait parti de la vie.  
Daniel – Oui mais ça fait si mal de perdre quelqu'un. J'ai l'impression de la perdre une troisième fois.  
Teal'c – Je sais ce que ça fait de perdre souvent quelqu'un. J'ai souvent cru que Maitre Brattac était mort, mais il ne l'était pas. Mais à chaque fois, j'y croyais et mon coeur se déchirait. Je ne pleure pas car je suis fort, mais j'ai très mal.  
Daniel – Ma mère est un peu comme Maitre Brattac je crois. Car elle n'est pas ma mère, tout comme Maitre Brattac.  
Teal'c – Je comprends ce que vous voulez dire.  
Daniel – Merci Teal'c, vous êtes toujours là pour moi, même si nous ne sommes pas de la même planête, vous êtes presque comme un humain et un ami.  
Teal'c – En effet.

Mais Jack passait dans le couloir à ce moment précis. Il fut blesser de voir que Daniel se confiait à Teal'c. Jack était très triste, mais il ne pouvait pas en parler à Daniel, il était blessé dans sa fierté. Samantha avait remarqué que Jack était plus mal que d'habitude. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais secrètement, il espérait que c'était à cause d'elle.

Carter – Jack, ça ne va pas ?  
Jack – Si pourquoi.  
Carter – Tu as l'air si... triste !  
Jack – Oui, mais ça ne te regarde pas.  
Carter – Ca ne me regarde pas car c'est à cause de moi ?

Jack réalisé que la jeune femme essayait de le séduire. Il se dit que c'était peut être ainsi que les choses devaient se passer. Il l'embrassa très fort.

Carter – Jack, je...  
Jack – Ne dis rien Carter, je n'ai pas envie de parler, juste de me sentir proche.  
Carter – Il faut que personne ne nous voit, il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir mais ça peut changer d'une minute à l'autre. Heureusement, ma chambre est juste là. Suis moi, on sera à l'abri.

Samantha était prête à enlever sa tenue militaire mais Jack lui interdit.

Jack – Reste comme ça, je veux juste être contre toi, contre cette tenue verte...

Samantha ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Jack essayait en réalité de s'imaginer avec un autre membre de l'équipe. Il était si malheureux, la jeune femme le savait bien. Mais elle croyait que c'était à cause d'elle, elle pensait que c'était leur amour interdit qui le rendait si triste. Mais c'était plus compliqué. Jack s'en alla alors. Avant de partir, il l'embrassa sur le front et replaça sa mèche comme si c'était celle de Daniel.

Carter – Jack, je sais que c'est dur mais je suis sûr qu'un jour, nous pourrons nous aimer.

Jack sourria. Il lui mentait mais c'était pour son bien, il l'embrassa et s'en alla.

Jack – Samantha, tu es très belle, tu mérites mieux que moi.  
Carter – Ne dis pas ça Jack, tu sais combien je tiens à toi.  
Jack – Oui, mais, certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour être ensemble.

Il l'embrasse et quitte la pièce. Samantha se met à pleurer, mais elle ne réalisait pas qu'elle pleurait si fort. Comme sa chambre était à côté de celle du général Hammond, il décida de venir voir ce qui se passait. Il entra en pyjama, cela redonna un peu le sourire à Carter de le voir ainsi.

Hammond – Ne vous moquez pas ou je vous renvois ! Non, je plaisante Samantha. J'essaye de vous faire rire.  
Carter – Désolée mon général, mais j'ai tellement de pression en ce moment.  
Hammond – Être un militaire est une tâche difficile, voir impossible quand on est une femme. Vous devez vous accrocher, le sort de la planête est entre vos mains, ou plutôt dois-je dire entre les neurones de votre cerveau.  
Il se mettent tous les deux à rire. Samantha pose sa tête sur l'épaule du général.

Carter – Mon général, vous avez toujours été le grand-père que je n'ai jamais eu.  
Hammond – Allns, dites moi ce qui ne va pas. Vous voulez avoir le médecin ?  
Carter – Je ne peux rien vous dire... Mais j'aime quelqu'un, que je ne suis pas censée aimer.

Le général se lève immédiatement. Il était furieux. Samantha ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais le général était vraiment fâché. Il se mit à crier, il l'a gifla et lui dit qu'il était très déçu. Elle avait peur, il avait découvert son secret ?

Hammond – Je suis déçu ! Comment osez-vous ? J'ai très bien compris, vous serez renvoyé demain, ça ne peut pas être accepté ! Vous mettez en péril la terre entière et voire la galaxie. Je ne peux pas laisser courir un tel risque, j'ai des responsabilités ! Demain, ce sera votre dernière mission !

Samantha se mit à pleurer. Le général s'en alla, très mécontent. En fait, il croyait que Samantha était tombée amoureuse d'un goa'uld et il s'inquiétait pour elle plus qu'autre chose. C'était le manque de communication qui avait causé ce renvoi. Samantha était malheureuse, elle décida de le cache à Jack le plus longtemps possible car elle avait honte !

Le lendemain, c'était le jour de la dernière mission de Samantha Carter. Elle savait qu'après cela, ça ne serait plus pareil, sa vie allait changer. Elle demanda à Jack de partir à 13h, elle lui cachait sa tristesse car elle n'était pas si triste en fait.

Elle regarda derrière elle, une dernière fois avant de traverser la porte avec Jack et Daniel (Teal'c était parti voir maitre Bratttac car il était malade). Mais elle affichait un grand sourire, cette dernière mission semblait la rendre heureuse et l'appaiser.

La porte envoya nos trois amis à l'autre bout de l'univers, ou peut être pas...

Jack – Mais où sommes-nous ?  
Daniel – C'est bizarre, ça ne ressemble pas à PX18321832 !  
Carter – Je crois qu'on a voyagé dans le passé encore une fois, ça arrive rarement mais ça arrive parfois, souvenez-vous !  
Jack – Oh pas encore, pfff

Des militaires arrivent avec des ames, ils ont surpris de l'apparition de ces trois individus.

Militaire – Main en l'air ! Venez, suivez-nous !  
Jack – Je n'aime pas votre ton jeune homme !  
Daniel – Jack, on peut discuter tranquillement ?  
Jack – Qui vous dit que c'est pas une réplique de notre QG ? On nous a déjà fait le coup là, pour faire croire à un bug ! Hathor avait fait ça.  
Carter – Non Jack, je pense qu'on a vraiment voyagé.  
Daniel – Selon leurs tenues, je dirais que nous sommes environ en 1964.  
Militaire – Suivez nous, on va nous conduire à notre chef, le général Hammond !  
Carter – Le général Hammond ?

Carter eut un pincement au coeur d'entendre ce nom à nouveau, il était désormais à la fois un ami et un ennemi. Sauf que ici, c'était un inconnu et ça lui faisait quand même mal.

Jack – Mon général, vous êtes déjà ici !  
Hammond – Je viens juste d'être promu à cet département sans importance, on se connait ?  
Carter – Oui !  
Daniel – Général, on vient du futur par la porte. C'est un peu compliqué.  
Hammond – Je vois.  
Daniel – On ne peut rien vous dire sur ce qui va se passer car ça risque de changer le temps.  
Hammond – Je comprends, je comprends. Alors vous allez devoir vivre ici caché pour éviter de perturber le temps, j'espère que vous comprrenait ?  
Jack – Oui c'est dans notre intérêt et celui du temps.  
Carter – Ca veut dire qu'une nouvelle vie commence...

Elle souria, car elle était pas innocente dans l'histoire. Le général leurs présenta les locaux. Jack était un peu triste car il allait devoir revivre des années déjà vécus, ils savait donc qu'il allait s'ennuyer à mort et peut être même mourir dans cet espace temps ! Ca lui faisait mal au coeur mais il était content car Sam était là et ça lui remntait le moral vu qu'il était faché avec DANIEL. Teal'c ne manquait à personne, car mAITR brattac avait plus besin de lui que eux. L'important, c'est que tout le monde allait bien. Daniel était toujours en pleine réflexion, il se demandait si justement, ce voyage dans le temps lui permettrait pas de découvrir qui était sa vraie mère. Seulement, il ne le savait pas encore, mais il ne voudrait pas le savoir à la fin...

A suivre...

**DEUXIEME PARTIE**

Samantha s'avança vers Jack et l'embrassa. Il trouva ça bizarre au début puis se laissa faire. C'était agréable d'êtree en contact avec quelqu'un qui n'était pas un alien. C'était assez intense et pourtant, il lui manquait quelque chose. Cela faisait quelques heures qu'il était dans le passé, mais Samantha voulait en profiter dès maintenant.

Jack – On devrait attendre non ?  
Carter – Non, j'attends ça depuis si longtemps,...

Ils se mettent à danser ensemble car il y avait de la musique (Ils se trouvent dans la chambre de Carter et elle avait mis un 33 tour)

Jack – Tu crois qu'on pourra être heureux ici ?  
Carter – Pourquoi pas ?  
Jack – Le futur a besoin de nous..  
.Carter – Jack, le futur m'a fait comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de moi...

Daniel faisait les cents pas.

Daniel – Ils vont nous retenir prisonniers ?  
Vala – Non, je pense pas. Ils vont d'abord vérifier si on est bien ceux qu'on dit être.  
Daniel – Tu dois avoir raison. Mais après j'aurais besoin de ton aide..., je dois m'échapper pour rencontrer ma mère !  
Vala – Daniel, si tu fais ça... tu risques de changer le cour de l'espace-temps...  
Daniel – Tu as raison..

Général Hammond ouvre la porte.

Hammond – On vous croit, il y a bien eu une éruption solaire comme vous nous l'avez affirmé. Mais vous devez rester ici si vous changez le passé, on ne sait pas ce que ça peut produire !  
Daniel – Oui, vous avez raison.  
Vala – Général, ça vous dit de prendre un verre ?  
Hammond – Euh...pourquoi pas !  
Le général hammond était encore très très jeune et très beau et Vala n'a pas pu résister. Après tout, elle a toujours trouvé le général mignon, bien que vieux, là l'occasion se présentait à elle. Daniel ne dit rien, car il n'aimait plus Vala et après tout, il vallait mieux commencer à faire sa vie ici... Samantha arriva alors :

Carter – Général, on a une requète à vous faire !  
Hammond – Quoi donc ?  
Carter – On voudrait aller sur la planête qu'on devait visiter pour laisser un message, comme ça, le général du futur trouvera le message et pourra nous aider !  
Hammond – Bonne idée !  
Carter – C'est celle de Jack, si ça ne tenait qu'à moi... nous resterions.. bref. Tu viens Daniel ?  
Daniel – Ok !

L'équipe SGC au grand complet utilisa à nouveau la porte pour laisser un message. Mais il ne savait pas qu'en allant sur ces planêtes les enuis augmenteraient.

Carter – Voilà, je vais mettre ici le message, nous pouvons repartir.

Quand Jack et Daniel avaient le dos tourné, Sam détruisit le message... Personne ne devait les retrouver, personne ! Mais à ce moment précis, elle eut très mal et tomba. Ils la ramenèrent à l'infirmerie.

Frasier – Il faut faire attention à vous, vous êtes toute pale !  
Carter - … Janet !  
Frasier – Non, je suis sa grand-mère... Vous voulez dire que vous connaissez ma petite fille dans le futur ?  
Carter – Et bien.. c'est compliqué.

Sam voulait pleurer car son amie était morte, mais sa grand-mère devait pas le savoir sinon ça changerait le futur...

Frasier – En tout cas, féléicitations ! Vous êtes enceinte ?  
Carter – QUOI ?  
Frasier – Oui, c'est un garçon.  
Carter – Oh... C'est pas possible. Alors Jack et moi...  
Frasier – Jack ?  
Carter – Oh ne le dites à personne je vous en prie !  
Frasier – D'accord, ça sera notre secret...!

Samantha était désormais obligée d'en parler à Jack... Elle était si contente, et lui aussi finalement.

Jack – C'est merveilleux. Depuis que mon fisl est mort, j'ai toujours cru que je pourrais jamais le remplacer, mais grâce à ce bébé, une nouvelle vie démarre pour moi !

Il serra Samantha dans ses bras, mais lui fit promettre de pas en parler à Daniel pour le blesser. Elle accepta. Jack ne voulait pas décevoir Daniel. Tout alla bien, Samantha cacha sa grossesse, seulement, d'un seul coup, tout bascula pour Daniel et il ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Jack – Daniel, on y va !  
Daniel – Tu as l'air faché Jack ça va ?  
Jack – Non ! On s'en va, on rentre chez nous ! Va le dire à Vala.

Daniel ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais il obéit. Il expliqua à Vala que tout ça était fini. Elle se mit à pleurer car elle aimait le général comme elle n'avait aimé personne, Daniel essaya de la consoler mais c'étai pas possible.

Vala – Ecoute, Daniel... Je pense que tu dois voir ta mère avant, c'est nécessaire, tant pis pour le futur ! Il faut vivre ses rêves ! Comme je l'ai fait...

Ensemble, ils volèrent la voiture du général pour se rendre là où vivait la mère de Daniel. Seulement, à ce moment, quand ils arrivèrent devant, un autre couple était devant la porte.D aniel et Vala se cachèrent dans la voiture... Et ils virent quelque chose qui resta graver à jamais dans leur yeux : Samantha donnait un bébé à la mère de Daniel ! Derrière lam ère de Daniel, il y avait l'avocat qui souriait... Et Daniel se mit à pleurer. Il commença à se débattre car il était en colère. Vala n'eut pas le choix et lui admnistra un calmant pour l'endormir. Elle le ramena à la base.

Jack – Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
Vala – Il était fatiguée et s'est endormie, aidez-moi à le porter !  
Jack – Il faut activer la porte tout de suite !

Carter pleurait comme elle n'avait jamais pleuré. Elle abandonnait son bébé, elle abandonnait sa vie. Vala aussi pleurait car elle abandonnait l'amour de savie. Jack lui pleurait pas, mais il voulait en faire autant. Même Daniel inconscient pleurait, car ce voyage dans le temps avait tout changé pour tout le monde...

Ils arrivèrent dans le futur, comme ils l'avaient prévu. Jack fit son rapport au général Hammond, puis, il alla avec Samantha expliquer à Daniel.

Jack – Nous sommes partis, car..., j'ai découvert quelque chose d'horrible !  
Carter -Jack, je l'ai fait pour nous !

En fait, Samantha Carter avait découvert une équation pour calculer l'apparition des éruptions solaires et voyager dans le temps. Elle l'avait utilisé pour provoquer le départ volontaire. Elle les avait piégé pour vivre son amour. Jack n'avait pas accepté, mais il n'avait pas pu accepter le pire...

Daniel – Je m'en fiche de ça ! Il y a pire... vous êtes. MES PARENTS !  
Carter – Daniel, attends !  
Daniel – Non, je... je ne veux pas vous parler.  
Jack – ASSIED-TOI !

Il le jette par terre.

Jack – Je ne suis pas ton père... Je l'ai compris il y a quelques temps.

Jack était si content d'avoir ce bébé qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi. Peu de temps avant l'accouchement, il pensait. Il n'avait jamais eu de relation avec Samantha, il en était sur. Il 'avait oublié, mais il en était certain. Il l'avait jamais touché avant son annonce... Il l'avait pas oublié, mais on va dire que Jack est un peu vieux, et a mélangé des histoires qui sont arrivés dans des mondes parrarèles avec la vraie Sam...

Jack – Alors, pourquoi le crois-tu Sam, si ce n'est pas vrai ?  
Carter – Car... je voulais qu'il soit de toi, mais je n'ai pas d'explication, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arive...

Daniel en avait assez entendu, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible et quitta le SGC.

**TROISIEME PARTIE**

Il se retrouva sur le banc où tout avait commencé, l'avocat était à côté.

Avocat – Daniel, je te dois des explications...  
Daniel - … Ok...  
Avocat – En fait, je suis ton père. Mais je ne suis pas n'importe qui... Je suis... ANUBIS.  
Daniel – QUOI ?

Daniel se relève du banc, il était vraiment choqué.

Avocat – Tu ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été révoqué ? …. Car je suis tombé amoureux. Grâce à Oma j'étais devenu un être sans corps, très très puissant. Mais je suis tombé amoureux; J'ai rencontré la plus belle femme du monde et je l'aimais comme je le pouvais...C'était Sam !  
Daniel – Tu l'as rencontré quand on était sur la planête dans le passé ?  
Avocat – Oui...  
Daniel – Et tu l'aimais si fort que tu l'as mise enceinte ?  
Avocat – Oui et pour ce crime, ils ont voulu me redescendre sur terre. Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné... Tu sais, dans Anubis, il a bis.  
Daniel – Bis, deux anu ?  
Avocat – Oui, je suis Anudeux, si tu veux, j'ai été transformé en homme ordinaire et j'ai essayé de te protéger du mieux que j'ai pu... En restant aux côtés de ta mère. Seulement, je n'ai jamais pu contacter Anuun, et lui dire tout ça... Il en sait pas que tu es son fils ! S'il el savait, je suis sûr qu'il changerait d'avis et deviendrait bon, et pardonnerait...  
Daniel – Je hais les Anciens, ils sont mauvais, ils ont fait du mal à mon père... et...

Daniel pleura.

Avocat – Tu dois sauver Anuun... pour qu'on puisse fusionner. Pour cela, tu dois tuer OMA.  
Daniel – Mais comment c'est possible ?  
Avocat – Tu dois faire l'ascencion...  
Daniel – Ok mais comment ?  
Avocat – Tu dois mourir... et une fois mort, ils vont t'aider à nouveau... car ils croient toujours que tu es fait pour ça.

A ce moment, Anudeux sort une arme et tira sur Daniel. Daniel murmura « Merci Papa » avant de mourir...

Quelque part dans l'espace, Oma affrontait depuis très longtemps Anuun.

Oma – Je ne peux pas laisser les ténèbres se répandre ! Tu dépends de moi !  
Anuun – Grrrrrr.

Soudain, Daniel arriva et planta un couteau dans Oma, qui tomba au sol... Et se mit à saigner. C'était la premiière fois qu'un ancien tuait un autre ancien, et le sang était bleu ! Mais à ce moment, le fils de Daniel arriva et dit ceci : Tant de souffrances, Père... parfois, la vérité doit être oubliée. Je vais effacer tout ça de votre mémoire à SG1 et affronter Anubis à mon tour... il ne doit pas nuir comme il t'a nuit et détruit le coeur...

A cet instant, Daniel se réveilla. Il dormait sur sa tablette. Jack frappa à sa porte.

Daniel – Jack, comment allez-vous ?  
Jack – Fatigué, comme si je venais de faire un voyage dans le temps dans un taxi goa'uld !

Ils se mirent à rire, ça faisait du bien, ça faisait si longtemps. Samantha était avec le général Hammond, toute cette histoire était derrière eux, ils avaient tout oubliés et tout pardonnés. Tout était revenu dans l'ordre... tout à un détail prêt.

Hammond – On reçoit un signal, ouvrez l'iris Frasier !  
Carter – Janet,... mais ce n'est pas le poste de Walter ?  
Hammond – Carter, le docteur Walter est mort voyons...

Samantha serra alors Janet dans ses bras très forts, le passé avait été un peu changé mais en mieux. Elle était contente, même si elle l'ignorait. Tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Sauf un détail...

Pas loin de la base, un homme mystérieux surveillait avec des jumelles; C'était Anudeux, prêt àse venger !

Peut être une suite ;)


End file.
